The present invention generally relates to automatic faucets, and more particularly to a valve body assembly for an automatic faucet that facilitates electronic switching.
Automatic faucets are desirable because, among other things, they reduce water consumption and can avoid damage resulting from overflow conditions if water is left running indefinitely. Moreover, hands-free operation of faucets is convenient and permits the user to avoid touching or grasping the faucet with dirty hands.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly is provided for use with an electronic faucet. The valve assembly includes the valve housing having a cavity, and a magnetic field sensor supported by the valve housing. A valve member is disposed within the cavity and includes a magnet. The valve member is movable between a first position relative to the sensor to generate a first signal, and a second position relative to the sensor to generate a second signal. The magnet is positioned further from the sensor when the valve member is in the second position than when the valve member is in the first position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet assembly includes a water inlet conduit, a delivery spout, and a valve body in fluid communication with the water inlet conduit and the delivery spout. A manual valve member is supported by the valve body and is configured to move between an open position and a closed position for controlling fluid flow from the water inlet conduit to the delivery spout. A sensing element is supported by the manual valve member and is configured to move with the manual valve member. A position sensor is located in spaced relation to the sensing element and is configured to detect the relative position of the sensing element and in response thereto provide a signal indicative of the position of the manual valve member. An actuator driven valve is in further communication with the manual valve member. A proximity sensor having a detection zone is configured to generate a proximity signal when the proximity sensor detects the presence of an object within the detection zone. A controller is in electrical communication with the position sensor, the actuator driven valve, and the proximity sensor. The controller being configured to deactivate the proximity sensor when the position sensor indicates that the manual valve member is in the closed position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly is provided for use with an electronic faucet. The valve assembly includes a valve housing having a cavity, and a movable valve member disposed within the cavity. The valve member includes a ball having a hot water inlet, a cold water inlet, a mixed water outlet, and a connecting passageway providing fluid communication between the hot water inlet, the cold water inlet, and the mixed water outlet. A holder is supported within the connecting passageway of the ball. A magnet is operably coupled to the holder.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve assembly is provided for use with an electronic faucet. The valve assembly includes a valve housing, and a valve member received within the housing and movable between a closed position and an open position. A magnetic field sensor is configured to detect when the valve member is closed.
According to further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve body assembly is provided for use with an automatic faucet and is configured to attach to a sink deck. The valve body assembly includes a valve assembly, an outer sleeve configured to substantially cover the valve assembly, and a handle assembly coupled to the valve assembly. A gasket is configured to electrically isolate the valve assembly, the outer sleeve, and the handle assembly from the sink deck.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a valve body assembly is provided for use with a faucet. The valve body assembly includes a valve housing including a cavity, and a valve member disposed within the cavity. A trim dome is operably coupled to the valve member, and an outer sleeve is received around the valve housing. A seal is positioned intermediate the trim dome and the outer sleeve. The seal includes a gasket portion configured to provide a wear surface for the trim dome and an annular ring configured to provide a lip seal with the trim dome.
The features and advantages of the present invention described above, as well as additional features and advantages, will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the following description and the accompanying drawings.